


Hand Me the Goke

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou Hikaru has a big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Me the Goke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> Part of my Valentine's Day drabbles for cards collection. Liz got hers today, so here it is!

**Hand Me the Goke**

Shindou Hikaru has a big mouth. Normally this leads to all sorts of frustrating situations, but the only frustration currently plaguing Yashiro Kiyoharu is the way Shindou keeps pulling that surprisingly talented mouth back just before he can reach completion. Shindou has a seemingly endless amount of stamina, and Kiyoharu paws ineffectually at his shock of blond hair, urging him to do more than tease.

“Shindou,” he growls, only succeeding in making Shindou grin against his groin, nipping at the skin there.

Finally, and completely without warning, Shindou engulfs him to the hilt, and all Kiyoharu can do is clutch at the hastily sprawled out blanket beneath him and try not to choke Shindou with his cock when hips beg him to thrust in deeper.

He comes, long and loud, Shindou milking him for all he’s worth, and Kiyoharu barely has time to recover before Shindou is smirking down at him and saying, “Nigiri for who tops?”

“Hand me the goke,” Kiyoharu pants, thinking that sometimes, having a big mouth is one of the best things about dating Shindou Hikaru.


End file.
